


Порази меня, детка!

by FoxAlica, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Quidditch, Retelling, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Кастиэль приходит посмотреть матч по квиддичу и неожиданно получает травму. И это лучшее, что случается с ним.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Порази меня, детка!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hit me Baby One More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952887) by [AlFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair). 



Вздохнув, Кастиэль присел на скамью рядом с Чарли, которая кричала, поддерживая команду Хаффлпаффа по квиддичу. Другие ученики тоже шумели и кричали так громко, что Кастиэль чувствовал, что вот-вот оглохнет. _Ради Мерлина_ , это всего лишь игра.

— Это же Гриффиндор, мы ни за что не выиграем... — скучающим тоном произнес он, указав на соперников в красно-золотых одеждах. 

Как это ни печально, но у Гриффиндора была лучшая команда в школе. Особенно с Винчестером в роли капитана. 

Дин Винчестер, один из самых популярных учеников Хогвартса, был родом из семьи чистокровных волшебников. Продолжив дело своих отца и деда, он стал лучшим игроком за последние десять лет. Кроме того, Дин был невероятно красив: глаза цвета лесной зелени, золотистые веснушки по всему лицу, широкие плечи и очаровательная улыбка, перед которой не могли устоять ни девушки, ни парни.

Кастиэль тоже.

Кас не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но он наблюдал за зеленоглазым гриффиндорцем с начала учебы: среди первокурсников Дин лучше всех управлялся с метлой, а на седьмом курсе и вовсе стал капитаном и влюбил в себя всех. Но Дин, конечно же, даже не знал, кто такой Кастиэль — тихий умный парень, невидимка. Почти призрак. Хотя даже у призраков было больше индивидуальности, чем у него.

Кас уже собирался уйти в библиотеку, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашнему тесту по Защите от Темных искусств у профессора Сингера, но, как только он встал, что-то тяжелое ударило его в спину. Кастиэль вскрикнул и, потеряв равновесие, упал на трибуну, а другие студенты отшатнулись, даже не попытавшись поймать его.

_Ну спасибо_.

Через секунду рядом появилась Чарли и попыталась помочь ему. К ней присоединились другие студенты, а спустя минуту — и Габриэль.

— Его ударили бладжером, — услышал Кастиэль шипение Чарли.

— Как, черт возьми, это случилось? — воскликнул Гейб. — Разве они не должны охотиться за игроками?

У Кастиэля все плыло перед глазами. Спина болела чертовски сильно. Он же даже не хотел приходить на игру, но почему-то оказался единственным, кто схлопотал удар! Наверное, таким образом вселенная решила показать ему средний палец за то, что он не любит квиддич так сильно, как все остальные.

— Разойдитесь! Разойдитесь, идиоты! — Кас услышал голос профессора Сингера, декана Хаффлпаффа. Профессор взял его на руки и спросил: — Ты в порядке, парень?

Это было последнее, что Кастиэль запомнил перед тем, как потерять сознание.

***

Первым, что он услышал, когда очнулся в больничном крыле, был приглушенный шепот вокруг. Немного болела голова, но спина так и вовсе горела огнем.

— Кэсси!

Кастиэль медленно открыл глаза. У его кровати, широко улыбаясь, стояли Габриэль, жующий леденец, и Чарли. И тут взгляд Кастиэля упал на третьего человека рядом. Зеленые глаза, веснушки и русые волосы.

_Дин Винчестер_.

Глаза Кастиэля расширились. Мельком он заметил, как Гейб и Чарли переглянулись друг с другом, ухмыльнувшись, очевидно, понимая, насколько Кастиэль шокирован тем, что парень его мечты тоже здесь. Они же потом изведут его шуточками.

— Эй, приятель, — Дин подошел ближе, его бархатистый голос звучал слегка хрипловато. Он улыбнулся, но в глазах промелькнули беспокойство и некоторая застенчивость.

У Кастиэля, наверное, до сих пор кружилась голова, и происходящее было плодом его воображения. Что за лекарство ему дала мадам Помфри? Почему Дин здесь?

Молчание затягивалось. Кас смотрел куда угодно, только не на стоящего рядом парня. Чарли хлопнула его по ноге. Он уже собирался возразить, когда понял, что Дин все еще смотрит на него.

— Привет... — прохрипел Кастиэль срывающимся голосом. Язык казался невероятно распухшим.

— Эй, Гейб, нам нужно кое-что сделать в библиотеке... 

— Нет, нам не... то есть да! — воскликнул Габриэль, почувствовав, что Чарли наступила ему на ногу. Кас вздохнул. 

_О Мерлин, он убьет их позже_.

Через несколько секунд друзья ушли, и они с Дином остались наедине. Рядом не было даже мадам Помфри. Кастиэль покраснел, потому что Дин все еще смотрел на него своими лучистыми зелеными глазами.

— Э-э-э, что случилось? — тихо спросил Кас. Щеки его пылали.

Дин сел на кровать и одарил его очередной ослепительной улыбкой. Кастиэль покраснел еще сильнее.

— Я случайно отбил бладжер в тебя. Я даже не знаю, как это случилось… И теперь ужасно себя чувствую! — Дин тоже покраснел, смутившись.

Кастиэль подумал, что, должно быть, спит. _Дин Винчестер выглядел смущенным?_

— Ох… — он не знал, как к этому относиться.

Вдруг Дин пристально посмотрел на него, словно запоминая его лицо в мельчайших деталях.

— Прости... — тихо произнес он. — Мадам Помфри сказала, что через несколько часов твоя спина будет в порядке.

Кастиэль изумленно кивнул. Дин разговаривал с ним, Дин случайно попал в него, и — о Мерлин! — Дин беспокоился о нем!

«Он, наверное, жалеет тебя, потому что ты хреново выглядишь. Для него это всего лишь благотворительная акция. Дин Винчестер хороший человек, это совершенно не значит, что ты особенный», — кричал на задворках разума внутренний голос. 

Сердце Кастиэля сжалось. Дин пришел сюда, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Любой бы сделал это. Ну, кроме Люка Вота со Слизерина — этот парень был дьяволом во плоти. 

Кастиэль отвернулся. Унижение охватило его, ведь на какую-то секунду он почувствовал себя особенным, но сейчас это прошло.

Он собирался поблагодарить Дина и сказать, что устал, прежде чем эти мрачные, уродливые мысли о том, что он никому не нужен и никто не захочет быть с ним, вернутся.

Он перевел взгляд на Дина: тот пододвинулся ближе и теперь изучающе смотрел на него.

— У меня что-то на лице?

— Ты просто очень красивый... — выпалил Дин, покраснев. 

Сердце Кастиэля на секунду замерло.

«Он сказал, что я красивый», — в изумлении Кастиэль уставился на Дина, широко распахнув глаза.

Тот внезапно заерзал и быстро вскочил, чтобы скрыть смущение от Каса.

— Знаешь что... Забудь об этом. Рад, что ты в порядке, приятель! — Дин отступил на шаг, выглядя немного испуганным.

Он попятился от кровати Кастиэля, пока тот все еще был не в силах поверить в происходящее.

— Подожди!

_Вот черт!_

Дин остановился, широкие плечи напряглись, когда он слегка повернул голову в сторону Каса.

— Я тоже думаю, что ты красивый. 

Когда Кастиэль выпалил это, он почувствовал, как его бросило в пот. Дин повернулся, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он счастливо улыбнулся и снова подошел ближе, остановившись всего в нескольких дюймах от кровати Каса.

— Я очень давно хотел пригласить тебя на свидание... — признался Винчестер, опустившись на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Кастиэлем, и положил руки поверх одеяла.

У Кастиэля перехватило дыхание от близости Дина и его слов о том, что он давно хотел пригласить его на свидание. _Давно?_

— Кас, так ты пойдешь?..

— Да.

Дин широко улыбнулся, и Кастиэль покраснел. Это что, происходит на самом деле?

— Как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз, когда мы пойдем в Хогсмид, заглянуть к мадам Паддифут? — с надеждой спросил Дин.

— Звучит потрясающе!

— Хорошо.

Дин тепло улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кастиэля в щеку. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и закрыл глаза, чувствуя прикосновение губ к своей коже. Щеки его горели.

— Не могу дождаться нашего свидания…

— Я тоже.


End file.
